Say It For Me
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: I never thought that I could make any friends. I spent most of my life in a silent shell. But one guy, one, strange, interesting guy, might make me regain the voice I had once lost.
1. ネ、 オシエテ？

**Say It For Me**

* * *

I hated hallways with every little molecule that made me who I was. And not just regular hallways, school ones especially. It's where I would constantly get bullied by other kids, and because of who I am, I wasn't even able to fight back, verbally or physically. I would come home with hidden bruises so my family wouldn't see and start worrying. What was the point of worrying if it's just going to continue since there's absolutely _nothing _you can do about it? So I was also called emo for always wearing long sleeved shirts and long pants, even when the weather decided to drop temperature bombs of one hundred degrees or more.

I lived with my foster father and my older twin sister. Our birth parents had died in a car accident we had all been in when Rin and I were about five, and it was because of that that I had completely stopped talking due to shock. No one's heard my voice, _ever_, since that terrible day. Gackupo, a man we had no idea existed until we were seven, took us in permanantly, seeing as we were going from house to house without a concrete place to stay. He was nice, and I could swear that there were days that further prove my question on whether or not he's a ninja.

...Seriously, who catches a fly without even looking at it with only a forefinger and a middle finger?

Either way, my sister and I were complete opposites. I was quiet (obviously) and reserved, while she was just out-going and a _serious _morning person. I never met _anyone _like her that likes to start jumping around first thing. But we look exactly the same. Blond hair, blue eyes, angelic smiles. If it wasn't for the fact that we had two different scars that told us the story of our past, we would literally be identical.

I always looked in the mirror after my bath, running a finger gently across my chest, tracing the pale, jagged scar that just mocked me every day of my life. It was from when the car door broke in half and just decided that I was the perfect victim. My sister had one on her back, though much shorter, and it was from the windows breaking and causing one large shard to jab into her, leaving a deep gash.

Gackupo worked a lot. Neither Rin nor I had an ounce of talent when it came to cooking, so dinner was more often than not take-out or delivery. It was always so lonely without him. And quiet. At times, Rin would sign to me, and I would back, so conversations outloud were avoided. Other days, when she was in a worse mood, she would vent to me and I would write to her. And I would tell her a few of my problems too, but didn't get too into details.

In school, I usually get away with just being pushed into lockers and sometimes, rarely, get hit. Lately though, since we've entered high school, I've almost gotten raped _twice_. Everyone does it because they know I'm a mute, and they know I won't make a sound so they can easily get away with it. The one time I tried seeing a therapist, I vowed never to go back. They really _do _live up to the spelling of their names. 'The Rapist'.

At times I wished that my parents hadn't died, that I hadn't gotten into that accident, and that I hadn't lost my voice. But we can't always get what we wish for.

* * *

ネ、 オシエテ？  
-Nee, oshiete?-

* * *

I felt myself wince visibly as yet again, someone pushed me into a nearby locker. Snickers hit my ears as I turned to look at them, picking myself up and remembering my place. I wasn't to fight these losers, it would only get me into even bigger trouble. The laughter stopped as I continued walking to my class, making sure that I got the room number right by keeping an eye on my schedule. Jesus, I hated the first day of school.

"Oh," someone, somewhere, drew out, catching the attention of a few other students who turned to me and smirked. "Did we hurt the poor little orphan's feelings?" The other reason I hated this school with my entire being. The news and gossip traveled _way _to fast for my liking. Someone tugged on my ponytail, making me look at them. "I'm talking to you, you little shit." My mouth opened involunterely as all my books clattered to the ground, and it was always at this moment that I wished that I could scream. Another hand punched me right in the stomach, sending me down with a puff of air. This hurt too much...

"Hey, let 'im go!"

The pain stopped for a moment, but my eyes remained tightly shut, afraid to see who was trying to save me just in case I would be met with ugly, smug faces that belonged to my bullies. The hand that was holding my hair was smacked away, and by the sounds of it, _roughly_, and a gentle pair of fingers took my face into my savior's hands. The gentleness went away and I heard a shuffling of books, followed by a little silence. "You...you can open your eyes now," he said carefully.

I cracked them open just a bit, and was met with a back and some dark blue. His hair. His _hair _was _dark blue_. He looked at me with matching eyes and took in a deep breath. "Jesus," he sighed out, "your eyes are fucking gorgeous." In his arms, my books were neatly nestled.

I felt a river of blood climb up and find its way to my face, so I hid myself, which caused him to start freaking out. "I'm sorry. Too direct? Seriously though, they're so damn bright. And blue. I love the color blue. I'm sure you can tell. What's your name?" His broken sentences spun in circles in my head when I noticed the red notebook, the one I always used to talk, sitting right on the top of the pile in his arms. I pointed at it, and he looked down for a moment, passing it to me. I took the pencil from the spiral, and wrote my name as neat as I possibly could. I turned it to him.

"Len?" he asked, testing it on his tongue. "Aren't you that mute? So _that's _why those kids were bothering you." I was a thing? _That _mute? "Not to be rude," he quickly corrected himself. "I've heard about you for a few years and I've wanted to meet you, but you've always slipped from my grasp. But I'm glad now. The name's Kaito. Where's your class? I'll walk you." I once again, pointed at the pile and he began digging for my schedule, but being careful about not letting anything fall. He found it, and glued his eyes to it, brows furrowed in deep thought. "You're a junior...yet you have pretty high up classes. You're impressive. C'mon, I'll show you off." He stood and took my hand, stuffing my crap under his other arm.

Again, I blushed, feeling the warmth of his hand, the slender fingers trapped inside my own, while my fingers were trapped in his. It made me feel...wanted. Other students looked and made faces at me but Kaito pulled me forward a bit, pulling me closer to him, increasing the stares. I tried to block them out but when the blue-haired boy wrapped an arm around my waist, I couldn't just stand there any longer. To think that he had the courage to do this in front of everyone! I started squirming once I heard the murmurs float through the hall, but his grip remained ever tight. "Relax, I want to protect you."

Remembering the notebook in my hand, I opened it and scribbled down, '_But this is too embarrassing!'_

"I know," he simply replied, flashing me a white smile. He opened a door that lead to the courtyard, away from everyone else. "All I want to do is keep you safe, though."

_'Do you even know where you're going?'_

"Mmhmm," he hummed, and refused to let me go. He opened another door and showed me an empty hallway. "Our class is just down there. In the deserted part of school." He pointed to an open classroom door, and dragged me to it. "Hey, Mei-chan!" He waved at the teacher standing at the front of the class.

"Kaito! I told you plenty of times, it's _Meiko-sensei_!" She turned to me. "Hello, I'll be your teacher for English."

I smiled softly and nodded at her, and turned to smile at Kaito, but stopped when I saw the serious and dark look on his face as he stared down the rest of the class. "Mess with him. I dare you. I'm sure most of you know that he's a mute." That threatening tone of his was seriously scary. "I'll be speaking for him for the time being. Considering I'm in this class." The students all visibly shuddered. "His name is Kagamine Len; sixteen years old. He has an older twin sister, so now you have two people to worry about. He's shy; so don't push him too much. And he's dating me, so don't fucking touch him, understand?" Everyone nodded and I just looked away with a blush as he led me to the back of the classroom, hand tightly grasping mine.

Kaito was in this class? What grade was he in? I jabbed him in the side with my pencil and wrote that down. He smiled at me. "I'm a third year. Eighteen. Have an older brother by four years, and more than exuberant," he explained happily, answering all the questions that littered my head. Except for one.

_'You're a third year in a second year class_?'

"No, you're just in a senior class. You're smart, right?" I gave him a face. "Okay, rhetorical question. But...this is the day where we don't do shit. I have questions, if you don't mind."

I shrugged and opened my notebook to a brand new clean page, preparing to write. "So...I heard that you're an orphan." So _this _is where he's gonna start. "I was kinda wondering, is that true?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. "...How?" he asked quietly, and carefully.

I thought about it a little before deciding that it was too early in our relationship for him to learn the real truth. _'I'm not sure. I just know that after an accident when I was five. I was brought to Gackupo with my sister when I was seven. And I was unable to speak.'_

"You serious? An accident? What...?"

_'I don't want to talk about it.'_ I simply wrote, and he shut up. The following questions in no way entered the bubble of my personal life and hell, which I was grateful for.

"So...one final question." I tilted my head in confusion. "Do you want to be my friend?"

My pencil hit the paper almost instantly. '_You walked by to the class by holding my waist and told the class that we were dating._' A look of shame crossed his face as if he thought that he was being rejected, but I continued writing. '_I'd love to be your friend._'

He grinned broadly and held out his hand, and I took it. We shook.

* * *

**I didn't want to start this story this early, seeing as "Ring" isn't finished yet, so I _will _not post the second chapter until "Ring" is posted as complete. But this is what my next story will be about.**

**ArAndAr?**


	2. キキタインダ

**Say It For Me**

* * *

キキタインダ  
-I want to hear it-

* * *

Sadly, English was the only morning class we had together, and the next time I saw my blue-haired angel was about lunchtime. I was just sitting there, afraid to even look at anyone else until the bell rang for the lunch hour. By then, Kaito had surprised me by popping up behind me and asking me to join him for lunch. The entire student population stared at us as we walked out into the hallway, Kaito holding a tightly wrapped light blue lunch box. At some point he turned to me, palm facing me, a smile gracing his features. I took his hand shyly, and he pulled me close to him, his breath close to my ear. "We're gonna go to the roof, where we can be alone."

_Alone_? A few scenarios, albeit dirty, flew right through my head. I could only imagine what would happen up there. I knew that we were only friends and that he was just asking me to eat lunch so that I wouldn't be alone. Kaito wouldn't do anything to embarrass me; I know that much. However I was still apprehensive. These thoughts were seriously going to kill me eventually.

We made it to a nearby staircase and he started up first, hand still tightly gripping mine. I found that this would be the perfect moment to finally think about our friendship. During my classes it had slipped my mind and because of that I had just spent the time either doodling or staring out the window, wondering what Kaito was doing when I was just sitting there. Probably socializing with other people. The entire school most likely knew that he said we were dating, so they were just questioning. But...were we really? I was plenty more than gay (at least according to Rin, the little nosy brat) and Kaito seemed pretty hot to say in a sexual way. But we just met! I had no idea about anything dealing with love and sex and things like that; it just made me too confused for comfort.

We got to the top and he opened the door with a key he produced from his pocket. The pants he was wearing were a sin, they just _had _to be with the way that framed his legs and...ass. No, no, _no_! You _can't _think things like Len! He let go of my hand and walked over to one of the benches, lying down and placing the box in his hand carefully on the floor. It was then that I noticed that I hadn't even bought my lunch like I had planned earlier. Noticing that Kaito's eyes were closed, I tapped the door with the toe of my shoe, and he glanced over at me. I took out my lunch ticket, pointed at his lunch and then out the door. He chuckled, "I'll share mine with you."

A blush blossomed on my face again, and I looked away. He beckoned me over and I stuffed my ticket back into my pocket, walking over to him. I quickly wondered where I was going to sit considering this lazy bum took up the entire bench with his body length. Kaito picked up the box and unwrapped it, reaching over and stuffing the handkercheif into my pocket. He then patted his stomach. I pointed and gave him a questioning look, but he just nodded. I carefully let myself down, ghosting over his toned (or so I thought) belly, afraid to hurt him. I wasn't fat, but come on, I still weighed a bit.

He groaned impatiently and took my hips, yanking me down so that my rear hit his shirt. If I had a voice, I would have squeaked, but instead all that came out of me was a big puff of air. I felt him bounce a bit as he chuckled right under me, and nudged me in the side with his lunchbox. I turned my head to see him innocently holding it out to me. "I said," he slurred drowsily when I took it with a little hesitation while cocking my head to the side. "I'll share with you." He shrugged the best he could.

I opened it at his words, staring at the somewhat complexity of it. It was a simple lunch box, with a few little things added in to make it fancy. I took the chopsticks and looked down at the person I was using a chair as, noticing his open mouth. I took one of the eggs and held it in front of his mouth, blushing when he took it in, having it linger just a little longer than normal. He hummed when he let go, taking the sticks and grabbing another egg, straining to reach my mouth. I leaned down a little and allowed him some, smiling contently at the taste it left. I vaguely wondered if he cooked all this by hand.

We kept feeding each other for a little while longer, until the small box was completely empty. The wind blew through my hair, I closed my eyes and Kaito decided to speak up. "Is it hard...? Y'know, bein' a mute?"

I clenched my fists in my lap and nodded slowly. I wasn't about to lie to him, not after everything he did for me. I remembered that my notebook was left in the classroom because I didn't plan on using it to buy my lunch, so I slipped my phone out of my pocket and opened a new message. My fingers flew across the keyboard, years of having to type on this thing coming in handy. "Holy shit," Kaito murmured, "you type fast as hell."

I chuckled, but as usual no sound came out. Kaito pushed himself on his elbows to get a better view. My thumb tapped the spacebar whenever I couldn't think of something to write, and my tongue slipped out of my mouth a little. I felt Kaito's eyes on me. He was staring. I knew.

I turned my head to him and he quickly looked away, a blush dark on his face. Smiling, I ruffled his hair. His blush darkened and he took my hand into his. Now, it was my turn to have my face color. This close proximity, was just a little too close. I backed away from his touch, and he settled with placing a hand on my hip. That was fine. Wasn't too bad. I could handle that. I erased my message and typed a short sentence to him.

'Be careful.'

* * *

**Now that "Ring" is over and done with, I can get back to working on this story. Luckily for you readers, this one comes to me like a fucking tidal wave, so be expected to see fast updates, maybe twice a week? Something like that.**

**x3: ****Thanks for liking this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!****  
Jimbob Earl of Dummyton: ****To think that one of my stories can actually make a person growl at their screen... X3 It makes me feel special! Hope this wasn't too long of a wait! XP**

**Check out Eternal White Rose for more updates!**

**ArAndAr?**


	3. オネガイ。。。

**Say It For Me**

* * *

オネガイ。。。  
-Please...-

* * *

Later that night, after school was over and done with, I was laying on my bed thinking about all the things that happened on the first day of my second year of high school. The moon was bright and full, shining through the window and into my room, illuminating the floor. I had told Kaito earler to be careful, not because I had a huge tendency to break other people's hearts, but because I was sensitive to everything around me. I never really had any type of intimate relations. Well, no, I did, but they usually all ended because my partner was too annoyed with the fact that I couldn't speak out any feelings. And that I made no complaints. And that I never fought any other people away when they tried to make a move on me.

I really don't understand why they didn't think since I was a _mute_, I wasn't able to make any noise anyway. To be honest, it pissed me off a bit. Other people, such as my sister and my father, understood a little more on how I felt. Understood that all I wanted to do was be liked everyone else even though at the time, I couldn't. I rolled over and groaned internally, letting out a frustrated puff of air.

I should have asked Kaito for his cell phone number. That way, I could easily talk with him. But it had sadly slipped my mind and by the time I had gotten home, it was much too late. He was probably pretty far away from me, with no connections whatsoever.

Unless...

I jumped on my bed, slipping on a pair of pants that just lay on my floor (I really needed to clean my room once in a while) and turned on my laptop, focused on seeing if Kaito by chance on some social site. I logged onto my msn and typed Kaito's full name into the search bar. A few results popped up (apparently not a lot of people in Japan had Kaito as their first name), and one stood out. _Blue hair. That's him_. There was no doubt in my mind, so I clicked on the profile and looked at it.

His screen name was IceMan. I didn't even begin to question it. If _BananaBoy _was bad enough, IceMan couldn't be any worse. I noticed that he was online and started a chat with him. Our only method communication. Constant typing.

'**hey kaito. its len. whats up?**'

'**len? as in my adorable little mute?' **I blushed as the words appeared on the LED screen.** 'hey wats up? :D'**

'**i asked you first.**'

'**damn chill. sorry. well house life is pretty boring. u know wat i mean?**'

I chuckled silently. '**try not talking.**'

'**rite. mute. sorry.**'

Again, I let a few puffs of air exit me as I chuckled soundlessly. Kaito amused me so much. I don't know; it just felt like we've been best friends forever. '**is it too late to chat?**' I typed out.

'**i wouldnt give up a chance 2 talk w/u.**'

My face started burning and I felt a small smile crawl over and cover my lips. '**haha funny.**'

'**i do my best**,' he replied, and I can picture a sexy smirk on his face. This man was just way too over cocky, but it was just that over cockiness that won me over and made me fall head over heels. I wasn't about to complain, absolutely not. I _liked _having these feelings. '**len we should hang out.**'

'**hang out?**'

'**yeah, i dunno. out somewhere. i know a few places where we can go and be alone.**'

I gulped and stared at my screen, fingers frozen on the keyboard. _Alone_. That word scared me just a little on the inside. I haven't been alone with someone exluding my family for a few years now. And as I've told myself a few times already since meeting the boy, relationships weren't really my forte. I've constantly been cheated and lied to. But perhaps Kaito was different from everyone else. I glanced at the time in the corner of my screen. 11:55.

_Almost midnight_.

'**sure,**' I replied. '**just the main thing; where and when?**'

'**now, lenny,**' God this guy knew _exactly _how to push my buttons to make me blush. '**thats going 2 hav 2 be a secret.**'

I pouted, even if he wasn't able to see. The site dinged and '**stop pouting**' pooped out onto the messenger, startling me. A smirk came onto my lips. This was going to be fun...

* * *

**This new typing schedule beats my old one. It really does. Next update will be on Friday!**

**Check out Eternal White Rose on facebook for updates on the one-shot I'm working on!**

**ArAndAr?**


End file.
